djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan O'da
"To forgive our enemies is up to Kad Ha'rangir, but to send them to him is up to us." - O'da Clan Motto Clan O'da was a clan of Mandalorians with a long history that was active from the ancient days through to the Galactic Civil War. It's members wore black and white beskar armour and commonly wielded Westar-35 blaster pistols and carbine blasters in combat. History Founding O'da was originally a group of sixteen honorable Mandalorian war veterans serving undr Mandalore the Ultimate, acting as his advisors, tacticians and generals, each member having served more than thirty years. They were called the "Great Evocati", and their leader was the "Senior Evocati". Following Ultimate's demise and their defeat during the Mandalorian Wars, the sixteen were hunted by the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic to prevent the fears that they would continue the war. Twelve were killed, but the remaining four, including the Senior Evocati, were not found. Th Senior Evocati died from illness a few years later, and two of the Great Evocti promptly committed ritual suicide upon hearing the news. The Senior Evocati's son, O'da Noidya, established House O'da in honour of his father's name and memory in 3954 BBY. They dedicatd themselves to preversing the family's history and warrior background, producing many Mandalorians who became infamous legends and pioneers in mandalorian culture. The power house that was the Final Evocati, O'da Noidya, consisted of many smaller clans that were absorbed into O'da. They fought well in battles against Mandalorians and Jedi in the following centuries, even participating in the Mandalorian-Jedi War that resulted in the utter devestation of the Mandalorian homeworld. The war's aftermath caused the fall of House O'da from prominence and over-arching power, which led in turn to their becoming an independent clan. Their stance was silent and neutral from then on, a sharp contrast to their past aggressiveness. Whn the Mandalorian Civil War broke out, Clan O'da maintained neutrality. Clone Wars However, during the Clone Wars, O'da's leader O'da Nobunaga allied his clan with the Death Watch during their takeover of Mandalore. Their assistance granted them power, land, money and strength. When they were made to choose between serving Vizla or pledging their allegiance to Maul, they chose Maul and fought ruthlessly in his name during the Second Mandalorian Civil War, ven helping in his rescue. Despite this, they later betrayed him when the Shadow Collective was dispanded. Rise of the Empire Following Imperial occupation, the newly selected Viceroy Gar Saxon, who fought alongside them, gave them the option to become Imperial Super Commandos. O'da Nobunaga kindly refused and instead allied his clan with the Empire. O'da members resided in the O'da Royal Palace on Mandalore, which was destroyed by rival Mandalorians at one point and later restored by the Galactic Empire, who Clan O'da allied with and infiltrated a rebel ship for. Galactic Civil War Fall of the O'da Royal Palace Nearly one hundred fifty rival Mandalorian warriors raised the royal palace. It was protected by a mre fifteen O'da warriors, who were hard-pressed to defend the structure. The enemy pushed them back, but a clan elder revealed his Force-sensitivity and used the Force to create a bubble, protecting the Clan O'da members until they could all reach an escape ship. The ship's weapons destroyed a bridge, taking the lives of all the pursuing warriors. Ship Infiltration Masa O'da, Lok'u O'da and Jon O'da, commanded by Akatsu Nobunaga, infiltrated a ship crewed by members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They overwhelmed the defenders and seized the ship, extracting important rebels before escaping and causing the ship to explode. The rebels were turned over to the Empire, who in turn reconstructed the O'da Royal Palace on Mandalore. Composition Clan O'da contained over three hundred seventy-five membrs, forty-three foundlings and a number of Imperial assets. Their fleet consisted of a Kandossi-Type Dreadnaught, one Keldabe-Class Battleship, two Jehavey'ir-type assault ships, four Crusader-class corvettes, and one hundred twenty-five Kom'rk Class fighters and transport ships. Roster Jon O’da Tholl O’da Masa O’da Codth O’da Lok’u O’da Corey O’da Toyotomi Hideyoshi Akatsu Nobunaga Hyoni Nobunaga Alor'aan Advisors : Aly'eron Xy'x Advisor Aker'on Xy'x Advisor Jaeylin Nobunaga Advisor Gar Saxon Overseer Akatsu Nobunaga & Representative Ky'eron Xy'x to the Head of the Clan O’da Nobunaga LeaderCategory:Mandalorian Clan Category:Clan Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan O'da